


Special Relaxation

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Valentine's Day [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, NSFW, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Ignis has a special night of pampering planned for his hard-working partner.





	Special Relaxation

Gladio was exhausted. He had spent the better part of the day on an emergency training exercise with some of the Glaive’s new recruits who had done very poorly in their first time in the field. He hadn’t meant to be coming home so late, knowing this was one of the few days Ignis would have made it a point to be home with him. Valentine’s day was a silly thing for them to be all worked up about, but they had used it as an excuse to carve out some time for themselves, hoping to get some time to simply be with each other without needing to rush off to a million other duties.

Gladio opened the door to their apartment, setting his bag down next to the closet and toeing off his shoes before noticing the small square of cardboard on the floor just outside the entryway. He leaned over and picked it up, unfolding it to reveal a valentine, like one from those boxes children bought to pass out to their classmates. It had a moogle with a coffee cup on it that read _You’re a hot kupo coffee._ Gladio rolled his eyes; that had to be one of the cheesiest puns he had ever seen. Wondering if Ignis had dropped it, he looked around, spying another one not very far away from the first. He walked over and picked it up, finding a picture of a cartoony, smiling train saying _you’re on track to get my heart_. Gladio was confused. Was Ignis using these puns to lead him somewhere?

He found one with a cutesy plan saying _I just plane like you_ leading him towards the hall and smiled. It appeared that was exactly what Ignis was doing. Another one with a cartoon man with a large moustache saying _I moustache you to be my valentine_ led him towards the bathroom, instead of the bedroom where he thought he would be headed. Shrugging, he opened the door, expecting to find Ignis waiting there, possibly in the tub, but frowned when he saw him there, fully clothed, and drawing the bathtub.

‘Welcome home,’ Ignis looked over his shoulder at him and smiled. ‘I figured you might appreciate a relaxing bath after a hard day training recruits. How was it?’

‘About as bad as you’d expect,’ Gladio was already pulling off his shirt. ‘I’m shocked those kids’re still alive.’

‘Relax for a bit, I’ll get started on dinner,’ Ignis smiled and went over to kiss him.

Gladio closed his hand around Ignis’ wrist to keep him from leaving the bathroom. ‘You’re not going to get in with me?’

‘You don’t want dinner?’ Ignis asked, eyeing the tub, considering it. They had decided on this apartment based on the tub size alone; it was large enough to comfortably accommodate them both, provided they didn’t mind being pressed close together, which they obviously did not.

‘I’ll start with dessert,’ Gladio got started on Ignis’ buttons, pulling it off quickly before moving to his belt. He smiled when Ignis’ hands moved to Gladio’s jeans button.

They finished disrobing, Gladio chuckling as Ignis folded all their clothes onto the bathroom counter before climbing into the tub after Gladio, settling in between his thighs and leaning back against his chest. Gladio brought his arms up around him and squeezed, sighing contentedly.

‘ _This_ is how to relax.’

Ignis smiled and leaned his head back onto Gladio’s shoulder to press a kiss under his jaw. ‘I certainly could get used to this.’

‘Mm, I know I should be making moves and all that, but I just wanna sit with you for a bit,’ Gladio nuzzled into Ignis’ shoulder. ‘Gods, you domesticated me, Iggy.’

‘Took long enough,’ Ignis snorted, settling his head in at the crook of Gladio’s neck and sighing happily. ‘I’m pleased we have a moment to simply sit here together. I live for these moments with you, Gladio. Knowing I have you to come home to makes even the most stressful and hectic day bearable.’

Gladio was silent for a moment, trying and failing to keep his breath from hitching. ‘Jeez Iggy, you trying to make me blush over here?’ He turned his face to press his lips to Ignis’ cheek, using them to draw a pattern along his jaw and back up to his ear. ‘You know you keep me sane, Iggy. Knowing I have you to come home to keeps me from strangling those recruits every day.’

‘Mm, I’m glad,’ Ignis missed the spot where Gladio’s neck met his shoulder before sitting back up and reaching for one of the washcloths he’d set next to the tub. ‘I wouldn’t be able to do any of this if you got yourself put in prison.’ He applied soap and lathered it in the cloth before twisting himself to begin scrubbing Gladio’s shoulders gently, trying to incorporate some of the soothing motions of a massage from his poor angle in front of him.

He moved the cloth lower, lathering up Gladio’s chest, feeling as though he were scrubbing away the remnants of every single bit of stress and hardship from the day, a feeling that only intensified as he watched Gladio’s eyes flutter closed as he leaned his head back onto the edge of the tub. Ignis smiled, heart fluttering slightly in the knowledge that he was the only person who ever got to see Gladio so utterly relaxed; it was almost as heartening as knowing he was the only one who got to see Gladio coming completely undone as he took him apart piece by piece until neither of them could take it anymore.

Ignis paused, taking in a deep breath and trying to get control of his thoughts once again. He had a lovely evening planned for them that certainly culminated in all sorts of gratification; but first, he had some pampering to do for his boyfriend.

‘You ok, Iggy?’ Gladio cracked one eye open to look at him.

Ignis smiled and nodded, resuming washing. ‘Sorry, my thoughts took hold of me for a moment and got out of hand.’

‘You imagining that hand going lower?’ Gladio opened both eyes and reached out for Ignis, pulling him into a kiss, his hands travelling along the firm cut of Ignis’ sides and tugging Ignis closer, jostling the water a little in the process.

Ignis returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and taking the opportunity to wash Gladio’s back as the kiss progressed.

Gladio pulled back with a chuckle. ‘Multitasking even while kissing. Iggy, you really are something special, you know that?’

Ignis smirked and pressed a kiss to the tip of Gladio’s nose. ‘You love it.’

‘And you,’ Gladio smiled and accepted another kiss, feeling Ignis’ hand return to work. He smiled. He knew he was well-loved, this type of demonstration only helping to prove it to him. He ran his hands along the firm musculature of his boyfriend’s back, wondering just what he had done to get so lucky.

They finished washing and returned to lazy cuddling interspersed with languid kisses that weren’t really going anywhere, until the water passed from warm to tepid and was beginning to border on uncomfortably cold. Ignis climbed out, reaching back to pull Gladio up to his feet and bent to let the water out of the tub. Gladio grabbed their plush towels and wrapped Ignis up in his before beginning to dry himself off.

Ignis smiled. ‘Are you ready for some dinner now?’

‘As long as I get some dessert after,’ Gladio’s eyes raked up and down Ignis’ body as he dried off.

Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘That’s a given, you adorable idiot. Do you honestly think I’d go to the trouble of all this teasing for no reward after?’

‘Mm, you’re too smart for that,’ Gladio chuckled. He held out his hand for Ignis to take. ‘Let’s get us into some comfier clothes. You know, the kind that come off easier.’

Ignis snorted. ‘You’re incorrigible.’

‘Like you’d have me any other way.’

‘I would not,’ Ignis agreed, grabbing their clothes to toss into the hamper on the way to their bedroom.

Gladio fetched them some loungewear, even as he wanted to avoid covering Ignis up at all. He was caught between the promise of the slow burn and the desire to simply toss Ignis down onto the bed and have his way with him immediately. It was a decision Ignis made for him when he pulled on his sweats and tee, looking at Gladio with one eyebrow raised.

‘Patience, Gladio,’ he had clearly guessed where Gladio’s thoughts had strayed. ‘Proper fuel should be administered before the engine rev, if you will.’

‘Astrals Iggy, you have no idea how hot you make me sometimes,’ Gladio groaned and tugged on his own sweats, eschewing the idea of a shirt altogether. He leaned over to press a kiss into Ignis’ hair.

‘Hm, no, I think I do,’ Ignis’ tone was flirtatious as he led the way towards the kitchen. ‘It’s why I continue to do it.’

‘Tease,’ Gladio watched him head to the refrigerator for the ingredients he would need to begin their dinner. ‘What do you want me to take care of, Iggy?’

‘Hm, there isn’t much left to do,’ Ignis shrugged, pulling out two cuts of prime garula rib that had been marinating for a large part of the afternoon. ‘I’ve taken care of most of the prep work already.’

‘I’ll set the table then,’ Gladio looked over the island counter to find that Ignis had already done that as well, even adding a pair of candles that were ready to be lit with the lighter next to them. Gladio sighed. ‘Always on top of everything, aren’t you?’

‘I do try,’ Ignis smiled over his shoulder as he got the meat started on the stove and turned for the vegetables he had pre-cut. ‘You could uncork the wine for us,’ he nodded towards the bottle of vintage red he had set out with a pair of glasses.

‘Oh yes, leaving the hard tasks,’ Gladio snorted. ‘Gods Iggy, what’d I ever do to deserve you? You spoil me, you know.’

‘Mm, you’re worth it,’ Ignis popped the vegetables into the steamer and put some rice to cook on the burner next to them.

‘So’re you, but you never give me the chance,’ Gladio frowned, rooting around in the cutlery drawer for the corkscrew before spotting it next to the wine bottle. Ignis truly did prepare everything for him.

‘You spoil me differently,’ Ignis shot him a flirtatious grin. ‘And trust me, it is very much appreciated.’

Gladio smiled and uncorked the wine, pouring them each a generous glass. He went over to Ignis to hand him one before wrapping large arms around his midsection and pressing his lips to the side of his throat. He rested his chin on Ignis’ shoulder to look down into the pan. ‘This is one of my favourites.’

‘I know,’ Ignis smiled. ‘That’s why I’m making it.’

Gladio tightened his arms and pressed a kiss to the underside of Ignis’ jaw, nibbling along its sharp line. ‘I’m really going to have to step up my game on the spoiling, huh?’

‘Trust me, you are beyond expectation every time,’ Ignis turned his face to intercept Gladio’s lips on their way back to his throat. Gladio returned the kiss enthusiastically, hands wandering up under Ignis’ tee causing him to pull back with an exaggerated scowl. ‘It’s plenty hot over the stove without you misbehaving, Gladio.’ He pecked a brief kiss back to Gladio’s lips before turning his attention back to his cooking. ‘Let me finish dinner. You can do whatever you please with me after we eat.’

‘Mm, that’s a dangerous promise,’ Gladio nipped his neck before releasing Ignis to go and fetch some dishes for him to plate their meal on, taking time to slip his present to Ignis onto his place on the table before returning to his side to watch him finishing up their dinner. ‘You’re so hot when you’re concentrating.’

‘You’d think me attractive in a burlap sack covered in swamp muck,’ Ignis rolled his eyes, fussing over the position of the meat cuts on the plate before deeming it good enough to begin plating the rice and vegetables with them.

‘You make the most beautiful food that I sometimes feel bad for eating it,’ Gladio chuckled, carrying the wine to the table while Ignis carried the food.

‘What’s this?’ Ignis looked down at the box in the place where his plate should go. He picked it up and put his plate down, examining the thin, long box held tightly closed with a red ribbon closely.

‘Open it and see,’ Gladio smiled innocently.

Ignis tugged on the ribbon, taking a moment to fold it neatly onto the table, earning him an amused snort from his eagerly watching boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and pulled off the lid, revealing a silver chain holding an intricate silver skull pendant, a perfect representation of the Crownsguard insignia. Speechless, he looked up at Gladio.

‘I’m so proud to be dating the man who made it in with a perfect score on both the written and physical exams,’ Gladio smiled fondly. ‘And I know how much it means to you, so I wanted to make sure you have a piece of it with you always, even when not in uniform.’

Ignis went over to kiss Gladio soundly, unsure if he would be able to put words to the strong emotions welling up inside him and hoping this would help to convey some of them.’ Gladio chuckled when Ignis pulled away far longer after he needed a breath than he generally would, leaving him gasping in his breaths.

‘I’m going to take that to mean you like it,’ Gladio reached up to ruffle his hair, smiling when Ignis couldn’t even bring himself to reprimand him for it. ‘Aw, you’re so cute when you’re speechless.’

Ignis smiled. ‘Hurry up and eat your dinner. I’d really like to get to dessert,’ he returned to his chair and sat down, picking up his fork.

 

Gladio poured them both more wine and picked up his fork with a grin. ‘I can get behind that. You’re just so damn hot tonight. Well, every night. All the time.’

‘Flatterer,’ Ignis snorted. He smiled. ‘Never change.’

They ate, Ignis more quickly than Gladio, who preferred to savour Ignis’ cooking. Ignis went to get started on the dishes, hoping to get them done as quickly as possible so he could have more time with Gladio for… elective activities. He jumped a little when he felt arms going around his waist from behind; he had been a lot more focussed on the task of the dishes than he had thought.

‘I know there’s no hope of me tempting you away from the dishes before they’re done,’ Gladio murmured into his ear. ‘What can I do to help?’

‘You could wash the stove,’ Ignis said after a moment’s thought.

Gladio let go of him far too quickly for Ignis’ liking and started on wiping down the stove. Ignis hurried through the dishes, finally taking his chance to go up behind Gladio and wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek against Gladio’s back, listening to the sounds of his breathing.

‘Comfy?’ Gladio went to the sink to wash off his hands, smirking when Ignis followed, refusing to let go. He dried his hands and spun around in Ignis’ grip, wrapping his own arms around his smaller frame and burying his lips into his hair.

‘Ready to go to bed now?’ Ignis asked, leaning his face up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He gasped when Gladio’s arms moved lower to pick him up off the ground. Ignis flailed for a moment, not liking the feeling of being off the ground like that before wrapping arms and legs around Gladio to hold himself up.

‘Sorry, I know you hate that but I just –’ he was cut off from finishing his apology by Ignis’ lips crushing against his, apparently forgiving Gladio’s surprise instantly. Gladio blindly and expertly carried Ignis to the bedroom and tossed him down on the bed, smiling when he saw that Ignis had laid out an extra blanket overtop their duvet. ‘You have plans, huh?’

‘I’m amenable to the price of extra clean-up for added intimacy,’ Ignis shrugged, looking impatient. ‘Are you going to finish what you started or not?’

Gladio chuckled and leaned over to tug Ignis’ tee over his head, smiling as his hair stood up on end from the static. ‘You look good with your hair up, babe.’

‘Perhaps I’ll start taking the time to style it up again,’ Ignis smiled. ‘If it entices you to _go a little faster_.’

‘Impatient,’ Gladio rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss him, allowing Ignis to tug him down onto the bed with him.

‘Very,’ Ignis purred as Gladio settled over him. He nipped at the underside of Gladio’s strong jaw, hoping to spur him into going a little bit faster.

‘I really shouldn’t reward such bad behaviour,’ Gladio chuckled but rolled back on his heels to tug on Ignis’ bottoms, taking a moment to admire the arch of his back as Ignis lifted his hips to help him get the sweats off of him. He smiled, eyes raking up and down his lover’s body, so pleased to have the time now to truly savour it. He leaned back down to kiss him, moving slowly, hands travelling slowly and smoothly up the hard cuts of Ignis’ hips and sides, drawing a ticklish shudder out of him and making Ignis nip his lip sharply.

‘I’m not going to apologise; you’re into it,’ Gladio pulled back with a smirk, eyes flicking downwards to the evidence supporting his words. ‘Ready to kick it into gear?’

‘I’ve been ready all evening. You’re the one who was dragging his feet,’ Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘It’s about time you bloody caught up.’

Gladio snorted and went to the bedside table, snorting again when he saw that Ignis had already taken out the lubricant and left it on top of the table. He grabbed it and made his way back to the bed, knocking Ignis’ legs apart so he could settle between them.

He smiled up at Ignis before leaning over, trailing kisses from a slightly bent knee and up the inside of a thigh, enjoying the way it affected Ignis’ breathing more and more the higher he got. He spent some time at the spot where his hip met his leg, knowing that was one of Ignis’ weak spots, waiting for the shallowness in Ignis’ breath that told him he was ready for Gladio to move forward. When that moment came, he moved his mouth lower, ignoring the growing length in his eyeline and instead travelling lower and flattening against Ignis’ puckered entrance, drawing a strangled gasp out of Ignis’ mouth. Spurred on by this, Gladio pointed his tongue and pressed in gently, ready for the involuntary bucking of Ignis’ hips towards him and holding him down so he wouldn’t hit him in the face. He worked him open gently with his tongue, feeling Ignis relaxing under his ministrations. When he felt Ignis’ breathing had gotten too even again, he pulled away, taking a moment to admire the light flush that was rising up from Ignis’ firm chest and up to his cheeks.

‘Gladio, you drive me insane,’ Ignis breathed out, looking up at him from heavily-lidded eyes. ‘So _slow_.’

‘Not everything about me is fast and hard,’ Gladio rolled his eyes, applying lubricant to his fingers with a smirk. He winked. ‘Well, hard yes, but fast no.’

Ignis rolled his eyes and tsked but broke into a strangled gasp, eyes rolling slightly as Gladio pressed in with a finger, curling expertly to draw roiling shudders up and down Ignis’ spine. He added a finger, holding down Ignis’ hips as he bucked again against him.

‘Gladio, for gods’ sakes _please_ stop teasing me,’ Ignis huffed, cheeks growing redder as Gladio worked him open. ‘Just get on with it.’

Gladio pulled out his fingers with a chuckle and slathered lubricant onto himself. He knew better than to ask if Ignis was ready, knowing that would only get him an eye roll and another reprimand, so he merely lined himself up and pressed in slowly, groaning as Ignis’ tight heat pressed around him. He leaned forward to capture Ignis’ moans in a kiss, starting a slow and steady pace, feeling Ignis’ legs going up and wrapping around his hips to draw him in deeper.

Ignis followed Gladio back up, wrapping his arms around his strong neck to hold himself up to continue their kiss as Gladio moved within him. As Gladio increased his pace and pulled away for air, Ignis moved his lips to Gladio’s throat, feeling the movements of Gladio’s groans as they sounded out. He felt Gladio repositioning slightly and tightened his legs greedily, pulling him back in.

Gladio’s new positioning took him to the right spot, blowing stars out in Ignis’ vision with each thrust forward. He sank his teeth into Gladio’s shoulder as a particularly hard thrust threatened to simply toss him over the edge.

‘Oh now you want me to slow down?’ Gladio did the complete opposite and sped up, listening to the sounds of Ignis coming undone as he did. The teeth in his shoulder only spurred him on, letting him know how close he was getting to pulling Ignis right over the edge.

Ignis finished messily between their closely pressed bodies, burying a loud moan he was certain the neighbours could still hear in Gladio’s shoulder. He tightened his grip around Gladio’s neck and brought his lips up to a reddened ear. ‘Come for me, Gladio.’ He nipped the cartilage lightly, knowing how wild that drove his partner.

The combination of Ignis’ twitching around him and the bites along his ear and neck pulled Gladio to completion quickly behind his lover and he stilled, letting the orgasm wave through him before catching his breath.

‘Mm, now _that’s_ how _I_ relax,’ Ignis chuckled before pressing a languid kiss to Gladio’s lips.

Gladio smiled and lowered Ignis gently back onto the bed and pulling out slowly, grateful Ignis had thought to put out the spare blanket if he wanted the closeness of leaving off a condom. He eyed him, chest heaving, face and lips red, stomach a complete mess and smiled. ‘Gods you’re hot, even when you’re a total disaster.’

‘Mm, same could be said about you,’ Ignis reached up to draw a finger through the mess that had made its way slightly up Gladio’s chest. ‘Shower?’

‘Only if you promise to keep it PG,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘You keep exhausting me.’

‘I’ve had my fill. For now,’ Ignis sat up and stretched. ‘Come, come, let’s get into a nice relaxing shower and then we can settle in.’

Gladio smiled and pulled Ignis to his feet, taking a moment to kiss him. ‘Happy Valentine’s day.’

‘Happy Valentine’s day,’ Ignis replied with a soft smile. ‘I hope it’s been to your liking.’

‘Iggy, every day with you is to my liking,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘And yet somehow you’ve still gone above and beyond today.’ And he truly had. Not many people could say their partner still surprised them after so many years together, but Gladio could. And he knew this was something he’d forever be grateful for.

 


End file.
